Package Deal
by vault94
Summary: <html><head></head>An OP gone wrong leads Kensi and Deeks to a warehouse where torture and death are the only options. They ask questions to one and if they don't responded the other one pays. Can the team save them or is only one getting out alive? fixedsorry bout before</html>
1. Chapter 1

**alrighty new story and all so lets see how you guys like it. review and let me know. **

**so sorry about the first mix up if you read at first!**

It went wrong. So very wrong. It was a simple job, right? Undercover as a classic married couple. But the inside man decided to flip again, and sold them out.

Deeks and Kensi had been jumped in their "home". They fought for so long, and seemed to be winning until more guys came in without a warning, surprising them from behind. Deeks had his head smashed again and again against the kitchen counter until he collapsed, which caused an enough distraction to have Kensi thrown through the window, taking a boot to the face.

Now here they were, where ever _here_ was, which seemed to be a warehouse. Kensi was just waking up and Deeks still out of it.

Kensi looked around, taking in her surroundings. Everything was a bit fuzzy, her head pounded as she tired to collect her thoughts of what had happened, but nothing immediately jumped out at her. She was tired as ever and hurt everywhere. She pulled at her hands that were bound by rope, tide to a chair. Just great. Then it came back to her: the case, them being sold out and Deeks being attacked.

"Deeks?" She looked up, he sat across from her, still unconscious but also bound. There was a large black and purple bruise on the left side of his pale forehead. "Deeks." She called out to him, but he didn't stir.

"Deeks!" She kept calling, even as her voice cracked. "DEEKS!"

Kensi paused in her yelling, and looked around, finding a door. A broken door looking like it was only being held up by the hinges, but right now she was thankful for that door, it separated them against the footsteps outside their room.

"Gah,"

Turning towards the groaning, she saw Deeks weakly shake his head then wince.

"Deeks," The footsteps were louder and seemed to be filled with more pairs of feet, but no voices. "Deeks,"

"Wah,"

"Wake up, come on Deeks!"

Her partner's head finally lifted after some work. He looked around, disoriented, trying to take in everything even with a muddled mind. His eyes landed on her and for a couple of seconds, confusion clouded his eyes before they widened, his mind finally catching up with what their last events were. He pulled at the ropes that bound him.

"You good?" he asked as he continued to struggle with the bounds.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." They both kept tugging at their binds, but with each pull they tightened a little more. Blood ran down both their hands but at the moment neither were willing to admit defeat.

"What went wrong?" Deeks asked, breathing hard from the pain that wouldn't let up with his efforts.

"Don't know, looks like our inside man decided to switch sides."

Deeks huffed a laugh. "Yeah, again. Man I never like using those guys, it just doesn't work."

"Yeah, and did you have a better idea?" Sarcasm filled her tone.

"Yeah, and it didn't end with us being tied to a chair."

Kensi rolled her eyes. Shouting came from outside, angry voices cursing in a different language neither agent recognized.

"Uh oh, looks like the kids did something wrong." His voice was uncaring, but he pulled harder at his binds.

"Deeks, stop." She watched as blood seeped out of his wrists and down his fingers. "DEEKS STOP!"

He wasn't getting anywhere. The door slammed open, freezing them both.

"Good morning, agents. Hope you had a nice rest." The speaker walked towards them, smiling warmly at them. "Welcome," he said it as if they were guest.

"Welcome? To what, hell? Got to say man, this place could use a few decorations."

"Aw, funny man. Well, my boys… they like to paint the walls in red, blood from the unfortunate people who dare cross me."

"Wow, you're cheap, you know? It won't cost more then ten bucks for red paint."

He ignored Deeks, and walked around, taking in the two agents in front of him. "How shall we begin our questioning, hmmm? Lets see…"

He grabbed Kensi's face, which had Deeks fighting against the restraints even harder. She pulled her face away, glaring at him, but he simply smiled at her. "I want you to rest first, my beautiful dear, we shall start with your boyfriend first. He seems ready to talk. How bout it, Detective? Wanna go first?"

Deeks smiled as Kensi fought down panic. She couldn't help but notice how he relaxed when they chose him. "I'm just tickled pink at the offer."

The man nodded to his goons, and then they came forward, cutting him lose. She knew Deeks and knew going quietly wasn't an option. He swung, catching guard number two in the jaw before breaking guard number one's nose.

"Excuse me," The man called to him, and Deeks turned to find his partner with a gun to her head.

Freezing, he put his hands up in surrender.

"Grab him,"

This time Deeks didn't struggle. He gave into the pressure and winced when they tugged his arms painfully the wrong way. "Lesson one, Detective. You try and escape, your partner suffers."

Deeks' eyes widened before a knife was plunged into Kensi's leg, missing bone, but it was so sudden she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"NOO!" he fought against them but they dragged him away. "NOOO!"

And then the door shut. She could still hear his struggles but she looked at the man who was left, the man who stabbed her. He was wiping the blood off the blade with a handkerchief. He looked at her and smiled, but it faded as he kept staring at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "Sorry about that, but that's the rule. Bandage her up and then follow me into the next room. We're going to need you."

He turned and left when another man came forward, with glasses and a bag filled with supplies. He was taping up her leg when she first heard his screams.

"Deeks!" Another pained cry had her struggling against the restraints, doing everything she could to free herself to get to her partner.

"Don't bother struggling." The doctor said casually as if she had complained about the weather. "It will be your turn soon enough."

Then he was up and gone. Another cry of pain had her struggling again, worry seeping through her.

Not only were they being tortured for information, but they had a doctor on deck. Which means they planned on keeping them around for a while.

What seemed like hours, torturous hours they returned with her partner. He was being dragged by the two goons he had taken down earlier both had smiles on there faces.

She looked at Deeks assessing the damage that had been caused. He was bleeding from a number of wounds, knife wounds. Some shallow like slashes some deep like he had been stabbed but the worse was his chest, it was a collection of black and purple bruises littering across his chest.

"Deeks" she said is soft enough that no one could hear her. They put him on a hanger from the ceiling. He was stretched out fully, his feet were barely touching the floor.

"let them sit, maybe she will see what were willing to do to get our answers." he walked over and patted Deeks head. "welcome to hell Deeks" then he was gone.

They had no guards and this place was cheap and crappy enough to see that they weren't being watched. She looked at Deeks and wanted to cry, he was badly beaten cuts ran all along his arms and chest his wrists were bloody and raw from his previous bindings. "Deeks" _please wake up,_ she needed to make sure he was ok she just needed to hear her voice.

"Deeks come on please." but he didn't responded to her calls.

She wasn't sure how long it had been when he finally started to stir. "Gah" his head lifted and he winced, he let out a short pained groan before he bit his lip.

"Deeks" he looked up and smiled at her though it took a lot of effort.

"Hey partner" she said, trying to be calm for his sake at least. "How you doing?" he smiled again but looked down as if to hide his face from her. He readjusted placing his feet against the ground as if to take some weight off his shoulders but as soon as his feet touched on the ground he hissed and pulled back causing him to groan as his shoulders protested.

"Deeks? What's wrong with your feet?"

he shook his head. "nothing nothing." but she already knew. They had beaten the soles of his feet as a warning as a precaution so he couldn't run anytime soon.

"how bout you? You good Fern?" he nodded at her leg which had been bandaged.

She nodded "I'm good"

he smiled a little. "ya but are we?" she knew what he was asking and she feared the same thing. "Ya we will be. They'll find us. No worries they'll find us."

**reviews reviews please: let me know if your interested in this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**so sorry about the wait i promise to be better about updating things i have been super busy. anyways thank you guys so much for the reviews! im glad this story caught your interest :)**

**thanks again to my beta reader EVERSHORT!**

Soon they came back, looking serious and a bit pissed off. Deeks was still out cold from his last beating.

They had come back and taken him away when she was so sure it was her turn, but they ignored her completely and dragged him away. Soon she could hear his screams, even a couple of his snarky comments which further in raged the men.

"What are you doing?"

The main man had come over to her and stroked her hair. She didn't fight him, but only because she was focused on his face. He was looking at her like he loved her, like she mattered to him. _Weird and gross_, she thought, but there was something there. Something else…

"Plan B, and more affective if I might add. We're moving you and lover boy to another room with a different tactic." He began to untie her but stopped. "If you try and escape your partner is dead, do understand?"

She looked over at Deeks, who was being supported by the two goons. His shaggy hair laid in his face, giving the impression of a little boy, and all she wanted to do was protect him. Which she would do no matter what. Kensi nodded and the man continued to untie her, even though it killed her not to fight back.

Soon both she and Deeks were hung in the rafters, facing each other in a room twice as big as the first. It was damp and broken down, the walls had bullet holes in them and there was blood on the ground. Fresh blood that was spattered along the ground and on Deeks chains. There was a table full of instruments that had Kensi flinching. Most of them were covered in blood.

_Deeks' blood_. Kensi felt her anger rise, it was one thing for both of them to be tortured but only one of them? It was him, and it wasn't fair.

"Now this laptop will be running the entire time, don't be self conscious." He placed the computer on the only desk in the room, which was the right side of her.

"Why are you video taping us?" She needed answers, it was the only thing that kept her from trying to wake up Deeks.

"I do work for someone else, love. So yes, he will be watching the entire time."

And then he was gone, leaving her with her sleeping partner. She badly wanted to wake up Deeks, but he needed to rest. With the way things were going, he was going to get a hell of a lot more shit.

….

"They've been gone for two hours, can't you track their phones?" Callen was yelling, he knew he shouldn't be. It wasn't Eric's fault, and he already knew the tech's answer anyways.

"Kensi's and Deeks' phones were destroyed, we had them but the signal was lost, not the normal out of service - they're just gone."

Sam was just as irritated. "They can't just be gone!"

"I know that!" Eric snapped, he was just as upset about the missing agents, but it wasn't his fault.

"Relax. All of you" Hetty's commanding and calming tone was the voice of reason right now. At the sound of her voice all visibly relaxed. "It's not Eric's fault, and don't be hard on yourself Eric, because we will find them. Now lets go over the last thing we know about our agents."

Callen nodded, time to be focused. "They were taken from the house at 12:30 by the men we're investigating."

"Arm dealers, trying to make big with selling guns to big buyers here in LA and sending the crap weapons to the guys over seas."

"Hence the reason we sent in Mr. Deeks and Miss. Blye undercover." The computer beeped and Eric's chair flew across to the other one. "We found the second man in charge. Or third man, anyways, we got him: Jonathan Blare."

Sam and Callen crowded around behind the computer tech, anxious for the news.

"Been in prison twice for assaults and theft, mainly low class." Eric's fingers flew across the keyboard in a beautiful flurry of dance movements.

"Where is he Eric?"

"His phones on I can track it,"

"Alright, send us the text of the address."

Both Sam and Callen left the Ops room, each feeling more hopeful then they had since the beginning of this Op.

* * *

><p>3 HOURS LATER:<p>

"We got something." Sam walked into the Ops room, holding a computer, Callen right behind him.

"What happened?" Hetty's voice, calm but anxious.

"There were three guys there and we killed them all. Unfortunately they had high class weapons and weren't shy about using them."

Hetty frowned and looked away, she had a feeling that it was going to get much worse.

"Well, what did we find?" Nell looked around, feeling hopeless and useless. Could Kensi and Deeks keep holding it out?

Sam pulled a plastic bag out holding a computer, making Nell feel hopeful. She couldn't go out and help but this this she could do. "We got a computer, and it's high tech."

He handed the computer to Nell, and she began to work, smirking as the screen popped up. "Maybe for you."

They all smiled, feeling a little of the tension leave the room. "We got a live stream going through the computer. It's live but harder to…" She typed furiously, hopping beyond hope that she had found the answers. "Ah, now here we go."

The link unlocked and opened.

"Oh, my god" Nell said, it said it all.

Their flat screen was filled with a video of Deeks and Kensi being strung up in the Shafter of some shady warehouse. Both looked dirty, but Deeks looked worse. Both were covered in blood but Deeks was the only one showing bruises and each agent looked like they could pass out.

"Can we track where this video is coming from?" Sam's voice was shaky as he stared at the screen. It was difficult to see Kensi like this, to see either one of them like this.

"No, its signal keeps bouncing around towers. I can't get a lock on it." Eric sounded frantic and worried.

They all stared in silent shock as a man approached and stood in between their missing team mates.

"Now agents, with a little time and some rest is any one ready to talk now?"

Deeks nodded which seemed to tick off Sam. He of all people understood the pain of torture, the pain being unbearable and just wanting it to end. But he expected more from Deeks.

"Yeah, I'm ready to talk. So the first girl I ever kissed was a feisty little-"

The man punched Deeks straight in the jaw, you could see his head snap back and blood fly from his lips. Laughing, Deeks spit on the ground as Kensi hid a smile. Callen laughed and Sam smirked. "Just like Deeks to piss people off."

They watched as the man walked over to Kensi, both agents stiffened at his approach. Deeks glaring and pulling a little at his restraints.

Reaching his hand out he, touched her face, holding her cheek as if she was precious. Kensi tried pulling away but couldn't.

"Your boyfriend has a big mouth, Miss agent. He doesn't know when to shut up. Normally I would take his punishment out on you, to show him when to shut up." Deeks seemed frozen by his words and instantly started struggling harder then ever. "But something tells me that you will talk before he will." He pulled away from her, walking out of the cameras screen.

Callen turned to Sam, both thinking the same thing. "He thinks just because she's a girl she can't handle seeing someone in pain, that she would give up national secrets to protect her partner."

"Or her boyfriend." Callen finished. "He seems real convinced that those two are together so he's banking on Kensi's being a girl."

Sam scoffed. "Man will he be surprised. I think Deeks would talk first seeing Kensi hurt just enough."

"You're right Mr. Hanna, Deeks already lost one partner, he would not be willing to lose another one. But since he is banking on her being a female she will have less injury for now, thank God. However, Mr. Deeks won't be as lucky."

They all looked back to the screen at their two agents. Two big guys came into focus, one holding a pipe the other a knife. "Question is how long can Deeks hold out?"

They watched helplessly as their fellow agent, their friend, was beaten and stabbed, hearing his screams echoing around the room, and they all wanted to look away but couldn't.

"Oh god," Nell ran out of the room, her eyes covered as tears flowed. All of them partly wanted to follow her, to retreat from the horrible images on the screen, but they couldn't leave them behind.

"Are you ready to talk pretty boy?" The one with the knife screamed at Deeks as he plunged the knife into his shoulder. Deeks screamed and thrashed away from the pain only to be met with metal bashing into his other side. There was no escape from the pain. Kensi also thrashed, pulling at her restraints, trying desperately to get to her partner. Deeks groaned and spat more blood, he looked at the goon with the pipe.

"You know, you're pretty ugly. Then again so was your mom." Deeks smiled with bloody teeth as the man screamed at him.

The Goon that held the pipe started hitting Deeks harder and harder, aiming each blow to his head.

"DEEKS!" Kensi screamed and thrashed harder, trying to get to her partner.

"STOP!" A booming voice echoed from inside the warehouse, making even Kensi freeze for a moment at the authority in his voice. The man stopped hitting the slumped figure and glared at Vincent, the head boss according to Eric's research.

Vincent approached Deeks and checked his pulse. "Come on Deeks," Sam whispered.

Vincent glared at the man shaking his head lightly "Idiot." he whispered and walked away.

"No!" Kensi began screaming and thrashing around, her voice filled with utter devastation.

Callen dropped his head and fought down his pain, his anger began to rise. Sam slammed his hand against the table and walked away, seething from the anger from the pain that was on the screen. Another agent down, Hetty thought as she fought off the tears.

"Shut up!" One of the goons smacked Kensi, which did not silence her in the slightest. Vincent looked around, and he looked sad when he found Kensi's thrashing figure. "Leave them." Then in seconds they were gone, leaving Kensi alone with her lost partner.

"Deeks?" she called softly to her partner. "Come on Deeks." Her voice broke and she began crying. "Deeks please."

He did not respond, and then she screamed. All of them were stunned at her tears, at the utter agony in her screeches. They kept watching as she screamed and fought at her restraints, trying to get free, trying to get to him only resulting in hurting herself.

"Look," Eric yelped, pointing at the screen towards Deeks slumped figure. Deeks was moving, weakly, but he was moving around. Sam began laughing which made Callen pause looking at him.

"You good man." Sam nodded into his hands that covered his face. "I'm good G."

Kensi was still yelling and fighting around, not noticing the turn of events.

"KENSI!" Deeks screamed at her which made her instantly stop moving. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and pain, yet it was flushed with relief as silent tears still fell.

"Deeks?" she whispered, like she couldn't believe the voice, couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yeah?" he paused seeming to have trouble speaking. "Are you hurt?"

Then just like Sam she began to laugh. Hysterically. Her eyes never left Deeks though. He looked beyond confused.

"Did they give you laughing gas? I get a pipe to the head and you get laughing gas. Where's the justice?" He panted out. Kensi just smiled and laughed.

Deeks attempted to nod but instead hissed at his quick movements which sobered Kensi up. "So are you hurt?" Asking once again.

"No, no I'm good."

This confused Deeks even more. "Then why were you screaming like a banshee?"

Kensi opened her mouth and then closed it, now she looked embarrassed.

Sam laughed. "Now she has to confess that she actually cares."

Deeks looked at her and then he wondered aloud. "Did you think I was dead?"

"No," she answered to quickly which brought a smile to Deeks.

"You did," he laughed. "Told yah you would miss me."

"Oh just shut up!"

Deeks laughed but his head dropped a little, his eyes were unfocused and heavy. "Hey listen, I don't have a concussion but I just can't…" his eyes dropped a little more.

Kensi smiled nodding in understanding. "Sleep, Deeks."

Deeks nodded needing no more encouragement before his head fell to his chest. "Sorry Fern,"

And then he was out. Kensi smiled at the sleeping form of her partner. "I got your back, partner." She whispered to unconscious figure, she would keep this promise she had to. She couldn't lose another partner she wouldn't be able to cope but losing Deeks? That was out of the question.

**i just love reviews :) please leave some**


	3. Chapter 3

**WITH SO MANY AWESOME REVIEWS I THOUGHT I WOULD POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER RATHER THAN LATER :D BUT YOU GOT TO KEEP THEM UP IF YOU WANT TO READ EARLIER ;)**

**AGAIN THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER EVERSHORT**

**ENJOY**

**WARNING:TORTURE SCENE UP AHEAD**

"Now that we have seen exactly what they are up against, we need to make a plan. We need to rescue them. I'll stay here and keep an eye on these two, you two go out and find where they are." Hetty's voice, strong and firm. Nodding, Sam and Callen were out of the OPS room and down the stairs.

"We may have another problem."

"Oh yeah, and what's that G?"

"Vincent might be right about Kensi talking first." Sam nodded in agreement. "Both of them lost their last partner, neither are willing to lose another any time soon."

Callen started the car. Glancing over at Sam he spoke their worse fears. "She might break sooner than we think."

…

"There's another reason why Victor isn't going to hurt Kensi," Callen announced, walking into the OPS room. The screen still showed Kensi and Deeks, both up and talking, but they were on mute.

"And why is that, Mr. Callen?"

"Because Kensi looks very similar to his daughter that died last year."

Hetty nodded. "That makes sense. Where is Mr. Hanna?"

Callen looked up at the screen, watching his friends: Deeks looked horrible. He was pale and sickly looking, some of his wounds looked infected but it wasn't clear enough to tell. "He's interviewing someone. I thought I should get the info back to you. Eric take it off mute."

The man had walked back into view. "Well I see that your boyfriend has woken up."

Kensi glared daggers at the man, who only smiled at her, but Callen noticed it wasn't a creepy sadistic smile he would give Deeks. This smile was warm and caring, proving their theory was definitely correct.

Victor glanced at Deeks who glared as well. "She was so distraught over your "death" Detective, which just proves that she will break before you will."

Callen rolled his eyes and wondered if they could see through that BS. "What can I say I'm just a great guy."

Victor smiled at him, now there was the crazy sadistic smile he was looking for. "You are strong detective, taking knives and pipes, but I have a new game for you two." He smiled at them as he nodded to someone who was out of the sight. The Goon with the broken nose gave him a box that sent chills over Callen. The man opened the box slowly as if pausing for dramatic effect. "The game is I ask Miss Agent a question and if she fails to answer, then,"

He pulled out a long leather thing that resembled a whip except for the tip. It had a hook on the end, looking deadly sharp.

"What the hell?" Callen looked at it, trying to recognize but couldn't.

"See this is my very own idea. It's a whip, but those have been used on me. And, well, they were painful but as I was being beaten I thought of a thousand ways to make it hurt more to improve it. And here it is. I added a little hook on all sides so no matter what, with each swing the bit would be buried into your skin and then ripped out again causing twice the pain. You like?" He showed it to Kensi first who paled considerably.

"It's extra sharp." He smiled, this time a bit sadistic towards her. He was enjoying himself way too much, making Callen sick.

Callen's phone rang and his answered without checking the ID, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Callen."

"G, is everything good?"

Callen nodded then realized that wasn't an answer. "Yeah, its good. Where are you?"

Sam knew he was lying but ignored it for now. "We got something. A druggy worked for Victor, he's an ex-employee."

"Ex? He doesn't seem like the type to let people go." Callen watched the screen as the two goons came into focus while smiling at Deeks.

"He's not, the guy was in intensive care for 4 months. I'm headed to his place now, wanna met up?" Callen watched as one of the goons picked up the whip and smiled at Deeks. "G?"

"Uh, yeah, swing here and I'll met you outside."

"Everything good?"

"Yeah, it's good. See you in a few." He hung up with a lie, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"So we're going to do a test try. If you will," he pointed at the goon with the whip. They watching in horror as the whip was drawn back and then swung. Even through video they could here the stinging off it in the air, the whistle of it flying before slapping against Deeks. He hissed as the whip lashed against him, the claw missing his skin completely. Deeks looked at the ground but said nothing, the witty come back seemed to die in his throat.

"Now that was a bad shot, lets try it again."

The second time the claw made contact. Callen watched as it imbedded into his skin and slowly was ripped out, causing Deeks to yell out. Kensi struggled against her bindings.

"There it is. Okay, now here is question one. What is your name, detective?" He asked Kensi who seemed to be struggling with her thoughts. She couldn't give her real name but giving a fake one was just as deadly, especially if they checked her background. It could cost Deeks even more.

The whip sang through the air, hitting its target. Deeks jerked, biting his lower lip to fight off the scream as it was ripped out again. Then it was swung again, and this time Deeks cried out. "Stop! Stop, okay! My name is Kensi Blye, I work for LAPD!"

"Eric I want you to make a file for Miss Blye to be in LAPD just like she says. We can't let them know it's a lie, and if they check it could mean even worse trouble for Mr. Deeks."

Eric nodded and began typing furiously. The man on the screen nodded.

"Okay, good. Doesn't sound like a lie. This may be easier than I thought. Next question: I need a name."

Callen froze

"Name?" Kensi stuttered out, also knowing the problem with it.

"Yes, a name, the name of the person who gave you all the information, who helped you get into my offices, into my bosses office!" He screamed at her.

Kensi looked helpless at the question, trying to come up with any name that would be good enough for the man. The whip came down again and again. Kensi screamed for them to stop but they only did when Victor nodded to the goons.

Deeks panted slightly, trying to breath through the pain.

"Name?"

"Kyle Jones, okay, he gave us the information, the location, he told us what to look for and how to get in."

The man walked towards her ,standing straight in front of her, staring into her mismatched eyes as if searching for the truth. He shook his head and looked at her sadly. "Again." He said and Kensi screamed as the whip came down again and again on her partner.

Deeks fought hard to keep the screams down, to try and not show weakness but it kept coming up. Callen's phone vibrated he looked at the ID. It was Sam.

"Go, Mr. Callen." He tried protesting but Hetty shook her head. "No, go. There is nothing to do here. You can help Mr. Deeks if you go out and find the ex-employee." Callen nodded and walked away, Deeks' screams following him out of the OPS room.

Kensi watched helplessly as they tortured her partner. He fell unconscious a few times, giving them pause to wake him up again and again and again. They asked questions which she couldn't give the answer to - she wanted to, she had never been more willing to tell the bad guys the truth - the only thing stopping her was Deeks' eyes. The pain in them was obvious yet the plea, the silent plea for her to keep quiet, to still follow the job had her obeying.

Had this been reverse, she knew for sure that Deeks would have come up with the best story or told the truth to get her away from the pain, but she kept quiet. Well, not quiet. She thrashed around, screaming, trying to reach her partner but it wasn't working. Her wrists protested: they were burning and stinging, getting worse with each pull and jerk, but she couldn't sit still or lay still, she had to try to get to him.

"Okay, that's enough. We'll wait awhile so he can heal up. But wake him so he can feel the pain." The man walked away and goon two tossed water at her partner.

Deeks jerked awake and then hissed as the pain returned. "Deeks,"

They were alone once again. Deeks was panting as he looked at his feet, not wanting to look up. "Deeks, please."

He looked up at her plea and the pain in his eyes, the sheer agony he was in made her want to weep. She couldn't stand looking into his eyes, she was used to the happy glow in them with the mischief not far behind. She couldn't stand the pain in them, agony that she was causing, so she looked away. "I'm sorry, Deeks."

Her voice broke, and she hated sounding weak in front of people, specifically someone who called her wonder women.

"Hey, look at me."

She refused. Her feet were far to interesting.

"Princess, look at me." His voice was soft, surprisingly gentle, and she had to look at him. He was pale, covered in sweat, his chest was black and blue, some of his ribs were broken and his knife wounds were angry red while his body was covered with blood. Some of his wounds looked infected and she could only imagine what his back looked like. "This isn't your fault. You can't tell him anything, you know that. It's gonna be okay, I can take the pain, I'm a macho kind of guy." He smiled a little, but his eyes looked sad and hurt like back in the hospital when she asked his next of kin.

"Deeks if I could come up with some sort of story then,"

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "We don't know what they would do if they checked out your story. What they could do to you."

Kensi scoffed. "They seem to be only interested in only hurting you."

Deeks nodded seriously. "Yeah, that is weird isn't it:? He gives you this look like you're special to him and I don't buy that whole 'you're gonna break first' thing, there's something else there."

Kensi nodded but she was focused on the way Deeks was slumped against his bindings, how he could barely hold up his head or how with each second his voice got a little weaker. "What's your theory?" She just needed to hear his voice.

"You remind him of someone. That's my best guess." He panted out.

"Deeks I'm-"

"If you say you're sorry again I'm gonna call you Kiki forever."

She grimaced but didn't finish what she was saying, because knowing Deeks he would fulfill that promise. "You realize if this situation was reverse you would have given the information out?"

Deeks' eyes widened with innocence, but even she could see the truth. "Would not!"

"You so would, you pansy."

Deeks eyes drifted closed as a smile played on his lips, unconsciousness begging him under. "Would not," He whispered. "Do you think that they would hurt you if I didn't wake up?" His eyes still closed slipping into unconsciousness.

A tear escaped her eye as she watched her partner, struggling to stay awake in fear that next time he opened his eyes she would be hurt. She wanted to yell at him for his knight in shinning armor routine he was always pulling for her, but right now she could only smile. "No Deeks, I'm fine, they won't hurt me but you'll wake up. Come on, Mr. Macho, can't prove them right, you can't leave me alone here."

He was barely even awake, or maybe he was out by then. "Won't leave Kens, promise." He whispered sounding like a little boy who just wanted to be protected.

She nodded again as he completely slumped on his chains. The weight caused him to move slowly around giving her a full view of his back. It was littered with little red lines all which were leaking blood, but the worse part was the full on out gashes in his back. Ripped open holes that spilled blood, looking like someone sat there and dug out skin. A tear escaped her eye and then the waterworks began. "You better keep that promise."

**REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THANK YOU! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

**AGAIN THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER EVERSHORT!**

**ENJOY:**

The goons returned with smiles upon their faces, making Kensi swallow nervously as Deeks tensed, waiting for the pain that was sure to follow.

"The boss is gone, what did he say to do?"

"Take care of our friends." One of the goons, the ugliest one as well, came in front of Kensi and stroked her jaw while his other hand trailed down her shirt. "I guess we will do just that." They both smirked as Kensi fought back the rising shiver she felt. They would not break her.

"Didn't your mother ever raise you right?"

Deeks, now sensing the danger was directed at his partner, began to furiously fight his restraints as he tried anything to get to her. Kensi knew it was useless and she tried warning him with her eyes but he wasn't listening to her silent pleas, he continued to fight.

"Guess not." Goon one leaned into Kensi and instinct kicked in. She head butted him while her sore arms felt the anger pulse through her and raised her just enough so her legs could kick out, catching him in the groin. He went down with a crying pain before all their eyes. Deeks didn't have time to even smile before the other one walked across the way and smacked Kensi repeatedly. For the first time since they got here she felt better - weird, but finally it was an even dish out between partners. Kensi was tired of watching Deeks suffer when they were on equal groundings.

Deeks started laughing, making all of them pause and stare at him. "You just got kicked in the nuts by a girl." He laughed again but she knew it was fake, his eyes were lifeless as his mouth moved he was trying to get them away from her and all she could do was glare.

The goon on the ground stood on shaky legs, walking like an ape making Deeks laugh even harder. "You stupid bitch," Then, like Deeks had always wanted and planned on, the goons attacked him.

"Why hurt him?" She screamed out at them. She wasn't even sure where that came from at such a time but she was desperate to stop the pain. But it won over their attention. "You always go after him and I want to know why." It was the truth. It had been killing her not knowing why they hurt him and left her to watch, there had to be more then there was, and she was going to break. The goons looked at each other before the ugly one spoke, his voice was gruff but full of pain from his resent injury. The other stood by watching while Deeks panted but listened. He needed to know the information and they knew it was a need to know.

"Well we can't hurt you, bosses order." The other one walked back over to her smiling a disgusted smile that twisted her stomach.

"Why not? I haven't broke yet so why me? Why am I set free from injury you stupid ugly sonofabitch!" She finished off insultingly and angrily, mainly wanting him to take his anger out on her, doing anything to free Deeks just for a little while. His smile dropped and he punched her leg where the knife wound was occupied. Kensi cried out in pain at the sudden attack and vaguely heard Deeks scream at them.

"Calm down! We cant harm her, boss says so."

"Why?" She spit out glaring at the men in front of her. She could handle pain but being princess handled, even by the bad guys, was enough to drive her insane.

"Because you stupid bitch, you look like his daughter who died."

"You're not suppose to tell them-"

"I don't fucking care-"

The goons began arguing, one insulting the other while the other defended his intelligence, but neither partner paid attention to the words being thrown around. All they could do was stare at the other as they processed the information. It all made sense now. The lack of pain, the sweet smiles: they weren't for Kensi, they were for the long lost daughter.

"Anyways-" the pull of their words the happiness behind them pulled them back to reality back to being trapped to being hurt and only having each other. Which at one point in time was all they needed. "We can't hurt you, but we can hurt him." The second goon began beating Deeks, punching his chest again and again breaking more ribs and hurting him further while the ugliest goon approached her. A smile that could be only described as sickening and twisted.

"Lets have a little fun." The man reached for her to bring her closer to his gross teeth, and his breath scorched her skin enough to be making it crawl. How she longed to kick his ass. Just as he was about to come into contact with her neck, a booming pissed off voice sounded through the room. "STOP!"

Both goons stepped away quickly, they might be big and strong but they were submissive to the man that was half their size. He strode in, quickly glaring at them while throwing concerned glances towards Kensi.

A concerned father for his daughter. "Go out and pack now." they left without further words and he glanced at the partners, the glaring fiery woman to the heavy breathing slumped figure. His next orders would kill him. _He couldn't not lose her again_ was all Vincent could think of. "It's time for us to part ways."

The goons returned with plastic body bags, plastic bags, everything that would be required to kill and bury a body. Kensi and Deeks shared a panicked look before they began setting up.

"You're killing us?"

"That is the general idea, yes."

"We haven't given you anything-"

"And I don't think you will. It's better to end you both and then move on." He looked down at his feet, the once cold hearted man was then replaced with a broken older man. Graying hair that seemed to shine white as the pain in his posture was clear enough.

Deeks didn't miss this at all. A plan formed almost immediately the genius of it all gave him a whole knew meaning. "Ha," Deeks was panting heavily, trying to draw each breath even though it was to painful to do so. "Seriously you're gonna hurt her? You're gonna kill the woman that looks like your daughter."

"SHUT UP!" Vincent smacked Deeks across the face which did not affect him that much besides a little more blood from his mouth. Vincent glared at the goons who looked half confused while looking guilty they reminded Kensi of Dumb and Dumber.

"Seriously what kind of father-"

"Deeks shut-"

"She's pregnant."

They were all stunned into silence by Deeks' blunt accusation. Kensi was speechless. Why would he say that? Why would he… then it all came into focus. Looking like his daughter equaled no torture, times up have to kill all the witnesses. But wait - girl that looks like daughter is pregnant, surely a reprieve in Deeks mind.

And he was right. Vincent's eyes lit up as if he was going to be a father, a grandfather. "You're gonna have…"

Kensi had no idea what to say, if she denies Deeks gets a worse beating, possible death, for his lying but confirming it that might mean certain death for Deeks, but she?

"I have to go," Vincent walked away and yet there was a skip in his step making Kensi want to puke. They were alone at last.

"What the hell Deeks? Pregnant, really?"

Deeks smiled as he panted, trying to move past the pain. "Well you do look a bit-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence."

Deeks smiled his true goofy try-me smile and it was so familiar that she wanted to believe it, she wanted to laugh and let it all go. But she couldn't. "Deeks if this works you do realize what that means?"

"Yup, you go free. You're able to recover, he won't drug you, he loves you, so you can kick his ass and get free." He smiled like his plan was full proof.

"And you die." she whispered but he didn't stop smiling and if he wasn't being hung right now he would have shrugged.

"Never said it was full proof."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Yes you are."

Kensi glared and she hated him. She never once hated him, annoyed by him, pushed to the point where she might just shoot him in the leg point, but never full on out hate. "I won't leave you."

Deeks looked exasperated. "Then you're going to die with me."

Kensi's eyes never wavered, they were steady and calm determination shown brightly. And there in the mismatched eyes was the acceptance, the understanding that she was not going to leave him, that she too will die as long as they stick together.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK GOT IT BACK FROM MY BETA READER SO ITS MUCH BETTER NOW!**

**ENJOY:**

"There has to be something we can follow. That guy gave us nothing. A name that has yet to even show up in the data base..."

"It may take time."

"We don't have time, Deeks doesn't have time." He knew yelling at Eric wouldn't help and he instantly felt bad. He just wanted answers. "Eric I'm-"

"It's ok Callen; I want to find them too." Eric left, heading back into the Ops room looking determined and troubled. None of them were coping well and they had a dead line to meet. Callen nodded and ran a hand over his head, ignoring the worried look from Sam. He was trying desperately to remain calm and collective, saving Deeks and Kensi depended on him. "What if we're too late?" he turned, staring at Sam, not believing he just voiced it. They were staying positive and yet Callen couldn't stop that voice, the one he tried so hard to crush, the one who couldn't stop the feeling that they were going too be too late.

Sam shook his head. "We'll find them, G. Nell and Eric are watching, they haven't told us anything so it's good. Deeks is strong he's not going to break." He said it but didn't believe it, it wasn't about breaking anymore it was about survival and right now Sam wanted Deeks to talk, to say anything so they wouldn't have to see another bar come across his skin or another line of blood from the whip. Sam was tired of doing nothing but if G didn't remain calm then he would surely lose his cool soon.

"Well said Mr. Hanna." Hetty stood behind them, her hands clasped together and a frown in place. "We will not give up until we have vital information to do so."

Callen nodded as he took a deep breath in; they were right of course, he just couldn't stop picturing Deeks being beaten his scream of pain seemed to follow him wherever he would go they were both right though until it was certain they operated on the belief that they were alive but it was only a matter of time for Deeks anyways. Even if they could see them on video it didn't stop Callen from worrying that they would take one of his teammates out of the room and not return it was enough to drive him crazy.

"Okay so we have a name from an ex-employee. What's his name again?"

"Stan Cook, original name"

"Besides looking into his employee history do we have anything cell phone calls computer files?"

Sam flicked through the folder shaking his head. "Nothing. Everything was destroyed in the fire that was also supposed to destroy our man Stan, he was lucky to survive."

"Why didn't they come after him? They must have known he was alive after the news report. There was one right?"

Hetty picked up a paper and read. "Fire consumes all leaving three apartments destroyed no deaths but one critical taken to hospital. They even give his name and a picture." Holding up the picture Callen couldn't help that they were missing something.

"What did the police have to say?"

"That it was intentional and he was taken into protected custody in the ICU police stood by on protection nothing unusual happened."

"Did he ever code?" Sam flipped through a few more pages before looking up, his eyes confirming what Callen suspected.

"Once, about three weeks after being admitted. Heart stopped, his lungs seized up and closed off oxygen. They assumed it was the trauma from the smoke. You're thinking someone did it to him."

Callen nodded as both he and Sam ran up the stairs making their way to Eric.

"Can you pull up surveillance from the hospital?"

"Um yes, if they have it still. How long ago?"

"Over a year. He was in intensive care for four months."

"They have more cameras then the rest but I'm not sure if they still have them."

"Try. It would be around September 15, 2010. Were looking for a burn patient."

Eric typed furiously, knowing that they had only a little time. The video stream of Kensi and Deeks was shrunk in the back, nothing but them talking at the moment. "Okay, got it. Now fast forward through the day."

Callen and Eric scanned the screen looking for their guy while Sam studied the video of Kensi and Deeks who looked broken but alive.

"There." Sam glanced back and found their guy: his lower half burnt while his face stayed recognized. "This is when he first came in."

"Ok now fast forward three weeks later. See if there is anyone strange hanging around right before he codes."

Zooming through the feed, they all watched, waiting for there to be something, anything at this rate. Sam had a hard time focusing on the screen, he kept glancing at Kensi. She now looked towards the door as if she heard something. He wanted to watch to see what would happen but if he didn't pay attention they could lose their only lead.

"There, stop." Eric went back a bit and paused on a man in his late thirties. Short brown hair, about 5'7 with an ugly scar on his cheek. "Is he a doctor?"

Eric shook his head. "No record of him at the hospital. I'm doing a wide search now." The computer analyzed face after face but soon the computer began dinging and everyone stared in horror.

"Ex police officer David Baker. He was kicked off the police force for smuggling in drugs and guns. Guys," The computer beeped again and it pulled up another image of him standing outside a warehouse loading up guns, his face only half shown but with the full facial the markers matched up. "This is our guy. This is the guy we've been looking for."

"Does he own anything? Eric look for a warehouse that hasn't been used in years." Sam couldn't contain the hope in his voice they were so close now.

"Yes!" Eric screamed out as he pulled up an address and location. "It's only thirty miles away," Callen was out of the room within seconds, but Sam paused as he looked at the screen.

"Pull up Deeks and Kensi," Their video popped up and he saw that they weren't alone anymore. The goon spoke.

"Take care of our friends." The ugliest goon came up to Kensi and stroked her jaw and Sam saw red. "I guess we will do just that." Sam felt sick but left, running down stairs, making promise after promise that he would save them, that they would be okay. It was as much as he could hope for.

**SO LEAVE REVIEWS::)**


	6. Chapter 6

**my promised chapter!**

**enjoy!**

_Kensi's eyes never wavered, they were steady and calm determination shown brightly. And there in the mismatched eyes was the acceptance, the understanding that she was not going to leave him, that she too will die as long as they stick together._

Just like his princess to be the hero, the unnecessary hero. "That's a waste Kensi, and you know it. You need to get out of here. Come on please I _can't_ have another partner die."

Kensi's glare intensified. "I lost a partner too, Deeks, don't sacrifice yourself for me because I will only hate you for it."

Deeks glared right back at her, he had never met a more stubborn woman. "You are needed. Sam and Callen need you, you are a damn good agent and I will do what I can to save you." Deeks glanced from her to the door and smiled at her, not the usual happy go by life smile he always wore but a sad smile that broke her heart. "Hope you forgive me for this."

Deeks began screaming for no reason, maybe only to piss Kensi off, but soon they heard the door opening and foot steps running over just as Deeks held his breath, lifted himself up onto his arms and then kicked out at her. She had been kicked before, many, _many_ times, and his barely hurt but she gasped from impact, knowing immediately what was going on.

"Deeks, no," the two goons came in and grabbed Deeks' legs and they began beating him as Kensi screamed for him. Vincent walked in right behind them glaring at Deeks before facing her, a small smile on his face.

"You are safe, my dear, you are safe. STOP" Both goons stopped immediately. Deeks was barely conscious now but he was smiling. That little piece of- "Now, what gives you the right to hurt her and her child?" he was pissed and angry as he approached Deeks and he only smiled at him saying the one wrong thing that was so planned.

"Because it deserves to die, just like your daughter." Kensi's mouth popped open in utter shock. Deeks was just begging for death now. But the man didn't even flinch, just smiled coldly at him.

"You won't even live to regret that." He pointed at the two goons who were smiling like kids who just got candy. "I want you to take her to my car and then deal with him leave no evidence."

Kensi's heart dropped at his words. "NO, please-" She begged, she didn't even hate herself for begging. She was scared; she was scared for the man who was glaring at her. "I'm not pregnant, he's lying please!"

Suspicion darkened in his eyes before he smiled sweetly at her. "You were glowing when you came in here and now I know why you don't have to protect him anymore. He would have been a bad father anyways."

The fact that he assumed they were a couple normally would have had her laughing but she was too scared to even laugh. Deeks however seemed like he couldn't stop. "It will be a shame, even though if it's anything like her then I would be gone in seconds."

That earned Deeks a pipe delivered to his chest, bringing a scream to Deeks lips as another rib was broken.

"Enough, take her now."

"NO!" She fought them but her feet were bond and after being hung for a day, she didn't have enough upper body strength to fight them. All she could do was scream at them as they dragged her away from him, from her partner.

"See ya, Fern." She heard him, the others assumed he was insulting them, but she knew it was his sorry to her, their last way to say anything, but she couldn't say anything at all. Her voice was burning from her screams. They dragged her through the gravel, her bare feet collecting small cuts, and bruises were forming on her arm from the goons tight hold.

They dragged her to a black van, the doors were open as if they were her greeting for an impending terrible life, the end of it all and it truly was. She couldn't lose another partner; she didn't think she could survive this time.

Dom was like a kid brother; she cared about him and hurt after he died, but Deeks? She couldn't lose him. How could she go into work everyday without seeing those piercing blue eyes that could read her no matter what? She pushed and he pushed back. His goofy grins and his annoying voice that she hadn't realized when he was gone she missed it.

She couldn't get another partner because she knew, now more than ever, that Deeks was truly her partner, if he went then she would never be the same, no partner in the world would compare. "Please don't hurt him," She tried reaching her inner girl. It wasn't hard because she was scared, even if the agent in her wanted to fight kick scream to get back to Deeks. She showed the side that might resemble his daughter.

He glanced back at her as Vincent started the car. Kensi looked back at the goons who were smiling as they closed the door, both giddy to do their next bidding. "I couldn't kill you, you should be dead, it's a mistake to let you live now but I can't do it. It's risky to have you here, but with him also? No, he is an asshole anyways."

The car began moving, taking her even further from her doomed partner. Fear was all she felt, she tasted bile in her throat and she fought the restraints. It was all she could do but the pain of her wounds being reopened, rubbed raw, it was lost to her: she could only see her partner.

"Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself. Don't make me – SHIT!" The van swerved as another car came flying around the corner threatening to play chicken, a car that was familiar and a beautiful site. The van swerved wildly before it crashed into a ditch, causing her to be flung forward and slammed into to the cage.

The back doors flew open, the sudden sunlight so blinding she closed her eyes against it. "KENSI, it's okay, we're here,"

Sam. She opened her eyes and found him as he climbed into the back of the van as the front door flew open and Callen secured Vincent. "You good?" She nodded as Sam picked the locks.

"We have to hurry, Deeks needs help!"

Sam didn't ask any questions or stop her as she was released and immediately ran out, jumping into the car and waiting for the others. The weakness she felt earlier was gone now, the adrenaline taking full affect.

Soon they were heading up the very unfamiliar dirt road, but it felt familiar - the deep holes, the sound of crunching gravel it was her worse nightmare come true.

"Gun."

Callen passed back her usual weapon and the familiar weight of the gun calmed her down significantly. She was an agent again, she had a job to do and a partner to protect.

The car slid in front of a warehouse that she wouldn't have recognized, but the familiar smell of dirt, blood and metal overwhelmed her senses, bringing back the memories of pain. They ran out, and she didn't bother with a vest as it would take too much time and it would hurt to try and wear even if she wasn't black and blue.

"How many?" Callen asked.

"Two big guys. They have a lot of weapons."

Sam ran around back as Callen and Kensi stormed up front, taking the front doors that were cold and hateful. "Do you know what room Deeks is in?"

She nodded, she wasn't sure if she could form words past the lump in her throat. "Now."

They both crashed through the doors, Kensi heading straight for the door that would take her to her partner, being cautious yes, but her only drive was to save Deeks. Gun fire sounded behind her but she was not paying attention, and soon the door was flinging open by her hands and her eyes cleared it, goon free.

Her eyes landed on the figure in the center of the room. The hanging figure that was so still and bruised, the figure that did everything to save her, the figure that had a bag over his head.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello remember me? Im sorry for how long its been since I last updated my story but alots happened in my life since my last chapter update. This summer I lost my big brother and have been to shocked and sad to write anything more for this story. I have a few more chapters that have been writen but the story has not been finished and im not sure if it ever will be finished. But I am more than willing to post those other chapters that are complete if you are stilll willing to read it. I cant promise that i'll ever finish the stories but maybe I will but i know it wont be for awhile. Please leave comments on what you want me to do because I have apperciated all the wonderful comments that you have previously left me and I want to make you, my readers happy. **

**Thank you and im sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WELL HERE I AM AGAIN SORRY FOR SO LONG MY LIFE WENT CRASHING DOWN REALLY FAST TO BEING SO OVERLY BUSY IT WASNT EVEN FUNNY AND THEN I FOUND MYSELF LOOKING BACK ON MY STORIES AND THE REVIEWS IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO BE BACK IN THE WAYS OF WRITING AND POSTING BUT I FINALLY FEEL LIKE ITS TIME. AND BECAUSE YOU HAVE WAITED SO LONG I WILL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY BY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW. PLEASE ENJOY AND I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT. **

**READ ON:**

_"How many?" Callen asked._

_"Two big guys. They have a lot of weapons."_

_Sam ran around back as Callen and Kensi stormed up front, taking the front doors that were cold and hateful. "Do you know what room Deeks is in?"_

_She nodded, she wasn't sure if she could form words past the lump in her throat. "Now."_

_They both crashed through the doors, Kensi heading straight for the door that would take her to her partner, being cautious yes, but her only drive was to save Deeks. Gun fire sounded behind her but she was not paying attention, and soon the door was flinging open by her hands and her eyes cleared it, goon free._

_Her eyes landed on the figure in the center of the room. The hanging figure that was so still and bruised, the figure that did everything to save her, the figure that had a bag over his head._

* * *

><p>Kensi's world stopped and yet the figured seemed to sway, or maybe that was her?<p>

She heard a horrifying noise, it broke her heart to hear such a pain filled cry until she realized that it was her own voice finally being found. Before she even realized it she was running, she was running towards him, it seemed to take forever before she was in front of the battered figure that she cared so much about. She ripped the bag off his head and immediately her hands found his face. "Deeks" she whispered.

Kensi lifted his head and silently begged for those beautiful all knowing eyes to see into hers, that goofy smile that would then call her Fern but she didn't get either response. His face was pale but warm and if you looked close enough as she was then you could see the tint of blue that began to form on his lips. "Deeks" she tried again brushing his hair aside from his pale bruised face.

"Deeks please" but he never responded his head if possible felt heavier in her hands."No. no no no no no no no" she tried undoing his bindings but it felt useless her vision had blurred for some reason and she felt heavy but she continued to fight with the chains.

"I got it" Sam's voice floated over her, she barely understood his words or why his hands pushed hers away but she didn't fight them she simply put them back on her partners face needing some sort of a connection to the man who had become so much to her who did so much for her who died...no no she would not think that she couldnt think that. He was fine!

Clanging metal could be heard and then Deeks dropped falling onto the ground Kensi attempted to grab him but he was to heavy for her weak arms and he fell to the ground as if nothing was stopping him. She knelt next to him almost vomiting as she stared at his back for the very first time his blood drenched his back she couldnt even make out individual marks but she didnt even try to she immediatly grabbed his arm and started turning his body so his face was looking up at the ceiling, he looked like he was sleeping. But she knew better.

"Wake up, Deeks. Come on wake up" she touched his face hoping he would respond, that he would somehow recognize her touch but he didn't stir. Then she slapped him, again and again. "DEEKS" she screamed at him as she stared at the chest that did not rise for him but only seem to cave in on him. Kicking into gear she began CPR damaging his chest further more but she couldn't help it. She needed him here, alive, she could live with a hurt whiny Deeks but no Deeks? That was out of the question.

1 2 3 she breathed for him. 123 she breathed again all the while fighting the blurring sensation that seemed to over take her vision.

"Come on" she whispered. She heard approaching foot steps in front of her making her act without any real thought. Grabbing her gun she pointed it up at the attackers as her body attempted to cover Deeks. "Kensi its just me, ok its Callen its just me and Sam here" she looked over at Sam who looked like he was going to be sick, she hadn't even realized that they had walked in. Weird.

"call an ambulance." then she went back to her job.

123 breath 123 breath. "come on Deeks. Breath. BREATH! You promised! You promised me!" she felt the tears slide down her face as the pain began building. The pull of lost cause was weighing down on her and it was crushing her.

"Kensi" someone screamed at her but she didn't look up, her gaze never wavered from the pale man in front of her, she would not miss when his sparkling blue eyes opened. "Kensi stop" she didn't listen. "Kensi" hands grabbed hers and with a jolt she realized they weren't the hands she wanted to feel. It wasn't the same feeling the same pressure she wanted to feel. Glancing up anyways she meet Callens eyes, they were sad and hidden at the same time. They were kind eyes they always had been but she wanted the mischief stormy blue eyes more. "He's gone Kens, he's gone." she glared as the tears fell faster. "No" she pulled her hands away and began again.

1 2 3 breath, 123 breath. "Damn it Deeks come on! You promised me, you promise you wouldn't leave me" she was crying but she wouldn't stop, if she did she would be nothing. She was pushing harder onto his ribs bruising them, cracking them even more. It began feeling hopeless and then she began punching his chest, trying to start his heart and trying to punish him at the same time.

"come on Deeks come on COME ON" she punched and punched again and again screaming at him. She laid one punch that for sure crack his rib. The tears feel like waterfalls on her face the pain in her chest threatened to completely overwhelm and kill her. She screamed her pain out in the only word that mattered to her."DEEKS" she punched, and then he breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS SORRY A LOT OF EXCITEMENT THESE LAST COUPLE DAYS AND THEN I COULDNT GET MY STORY TO UPLOAD ON A CERTAIN DOCUMENT IT WAS WEIRD BUT WHATEVER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED I HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

**REVIEWS ARE AMAZING TO ME THANK YOU:**

_"come on Deeks come on COME ON" she punched and punched again and again screaming at him. She laid one punch that for sure crack his rib. The tears feel like waterfalls on her face the pain in her chest threatened to completely overwhelm and kill her. She screamed her pain out in the only word that mattered to her."DEEKS" she punched, and then he breathed._

Deeks drew in a ragged breath, it hurt to breath it hurt to move, god he just wanted to curl into a ball and die why did everything hurt?

Kensi watched as her partner breathed in deeply and roughly but then the most beautiful sound happened, he began coughing as she began laughing. Its all she seemed to be able to do besides let the tears run down her ruined face as she reached down to him she lifted him to her chest as he coughed and struggled for a breath. The tears still ran but in happiness and relief instead of the earlier sadness and despair she felt.

"Kensi?" he whispered to her, his voice raw and rugged he barely could concentrate. "Ya ya your good your ok" he chuckled but to her it sounded like a horrible mangled sound and it was beautiful."ya right" he choked out.

"The ambulance is almost here." Deeks glanced at Callen and Sam who were both smiling and he smiled at them. "bout damn time you guys showed up." Sam rolled his eyes but his smile widen. Deeks began coughing again and he felt the metallic taste of blood cloud his breathing.

"hey hey" Kensi pushed his head to the side as he coughed up the blood, he spat it on the floor and tried to breath which brought him gasping from the pain his chest hurt so bad. He looked at Kensi who was holding him, he never thought she would ever be this close again but here she was holding him up as one hand rested on his chest, it surprisingly felt very natural to be there, it felt good. He could make a comment about it but was afraid she might hit him for it.

"hey fern" she smiled as a tear escaped when she looked at him. Relief was clear in her eyes and he changed tactics. "Sorry" he didn't say why because of course she knew what he was talking about. Her smile widen and her eyes narrowed. "I'm not gonna forgive you for that. But as soon as your able to stand I'm gonna kick your ass."

Deeks eyes widen in shocked surprised. "oh no" he whispered she was instantly concerned and squeezed his arm "Deeks?" he looked at her. "I cant feel my legs all of the sudden Kens i dont think i can stand anymore" his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Ya you would pull that. Your lucky I decided to come back and save your worthless ass"

"please you so owe me, it was your turn anyways. And you had to come back and save me you wouldnt know what to do without me"

"My turn? and ya i do i would actually eat my fating food in peace and probably increase it as well without your comments. I would play my loud music without hearing any complaining..." as Kensi rattled on about the list of things she would do with out her partner a thought entered her mind she was lying she had no idea what she would do without him. She had actually lost him for a few minutes and all she knew was despair and confusion she couldnt get past that, she wasn't sure if he didnt survive that she would have been able to get past him, Marty Deeks partner and best friend. But she would never tell him that.

"Yup I so saved your ass from the thief dude and now it was your turn what I'm like 5 over 1. And of course you would increase your intake of junk food but who would be there for you to tell you when your jeans stop fitting you" Kensi laughed and hit his chest without thinking making Deeks gasp his eyes squeezed shut as if to shut out the sudden pain that built. "Damn it! Deeks I'm sorry" Deeks only nodded as Sam chuckled.

"There here" soon the paramedics surrounded them. They had to pry Deeks out of Kensi's arm she had just got him back and she was terrified to let him go. But she knew she had to she reluctantly let the paramedics lift him out of her arms and suddenly she felt very alone and cold not being able to feel him breath against her. She stood close by correcting what they were doing yelling at them when they made Deeks wince or flinch and for the first time in along time Callen felt like laughing.

He couldn't help it they had almost lost another member of the team it was truly frightening when something like that could happen again but to turn out alright once again was more than he could have ever hoped for. He didn't know if Kensi could survive losing another partner, specially Deeks. They had grown close, even closer after this incident, maybe to close but that was for another days worry.

Deeks was lifted to the gurney making him cry out and Callen finally got a clear view of his back. It was mangled and bloody. The little red lines covered his back beneath the blood it looked like there was no skin to be had and just maybe there wasn't any left. They set him on the sheet and for a moment it was almost like Deeks was paler then the sheet they set him on his eyes were clenched shut and his mouth was a thin line that disappeared from the pain that ran through him. Kensi looked like she was ready to beat them all to death and take over but knew she couldn't help him in that way.

"well give you something for the pain" they pulled a syringe out and Deeks pulled back which made him groan from the quick movement. Kensi was there in an instant. "Deeks" she started sternly, if he was in his right mind he wouldn't argue with her, than again it was Deeks so he was always arguing with his partner. He looked at her and recognized the anger in them and the concern then Deeks nodded making Sam raise his eyebrow. Deeks never back down that easily which meant that he was in serious pain and was doing his best to hide it making Sams concern up a notch.

All the agents watched as Deeks was injected with the pain reliever, with vigilant eyes the team watched as there friend slowly began to shut his eyes the lines that had been branded onto his forehead were disappearing turning him back to the young man they knew and in moments turning him back to a young sleeping boy they could only imagine.

Kensi watched him and as his pain disappeared her worry did as well. Soon she was just smiling down at him a sense of peace in her eyes as she watched him before he was loaded up into the ambulance. Before the medics had anything to say Kensi was already climbing into the car insisting on going with them and not taking no for an answer as her hand quickly found her partners. Soon they were gone leaving Sam and Callen looking around at the warehouse, at the place that nearly cost them another life.

Callen sighed "Man I hate warehouses" Sam chuckled and walked towards the instruments of destruction. The pipe that had beaten Deeks so badly was covered in blood and laid about on the ground making a small pull of blood around it. The whip hung on a hook slowly dripping blood as if it was freshly used. It moved in the little air that blew through the warehouse as if it was whispering a sad song as if it was waiting for its last victim to return.

"We almost lost Deeks again, its getting a little old now" Sam told the warehouse as if it was responsible for the pain that echoed around the room. Callen nodded and answered Sam. "What should we do then Sammy brand him saying he's off limits" Sam smirked but looked sadly at Callen."it crossed my mind but I don't think he needs any more marks on him"

Callen looked down as the image of Deeks hanging was branded into his mind forever. It was truly horrifying to see his friend like that, beaten and the possibility of him not waking up hurt him more than he would care to admit. Kensi's screams echoed in his ears, they were heart breaking to hear from someone like her someone so strong but her face screamed pain and despair. Utter agony at the loss of another partner. She looked half insane, driven to bring the dead back to life and for a short time Callen wondered if they would ever get Kensi back the way she was.

For sure now that Deeks was alive but if he hadn't survived? She would be cold, broken, and revengeful. Never to have another partner again. It was one thing to lose one in the line of duty, it hurt but you were proud to live for them. But when its your second partner who is tortured in front of you, then saves you only to return to find them dead minutes later? Who could move on from that?

Callen shook his head and glanced around his skin crawling the longer they stayed. "Lets get out of here." Sam also looked around the thought of torching the place on his mind but he nodded to his partner both making there way out of the metallic waste of a warehouse neither having the stomach to look back to add anything else to their memories. In do time they would fade just like the marks on Deeks back but there would also be a scar a reminder of what the past had almost cost them and how fortune they were to have a future to move onto with.

**TO BE CONTINUED. review review**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR DELAY LIFES BUSY BUT DOING GREAT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING GUYS YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON I EVEN DECIDED TO FINISH THIS STORY THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND YOUR SUPPORT DURING ONE OF THE WORST TIMES OF MY LIFE. **

**SO HERE I GIVE YOU THE END! PLEASE ENJOY! LONGER CHAPTER THAN OTHERS AND NO BETA READER FOR LAST CHAPTER I DID MY BEST DONT HATE ME TO MUCH.**

Sam watched Kensi pace, her pacing made him more nervous than he thought. "It's fine Kensi he's coming back today nothing to worry about. It's not like he's going on active duty right away. Right?"

Kensi glared but answered. "No its just desk work but still." Kensi paced back and forth waiting for her always late partner to return to work. It had been a long 2 months of recovery for the both of them. Deeks had stayed in the hospital for 3 weeks due to his back injuries. He had to stay on his side which made Deeks increasingly restless and annoying to the hospital staff. Turing the first few nights he demanded to be turned on his back claiming he couldn't sleep on his side but after the first night on his back Deeks compliantly laid back on his side without further complaint even though his ribs were cracked. Deeks arms were also extremely weak, to weak to support himself, he couldn't even lay on his front because his ribs were broken and he was bruised in so many areas he wasn't finding any comfort in any position. His discomfort caused Kensi to pace his hospital room trying anything and everything to help her partner and yet she kept failing.

Mean while at the hospital Deeks couldn't eat, his ribs were so cracked breathing and swallowing hurt him and so an IV and a feeding tube was inserted in his arm by the end of day 2 since their captors had never bothered to feed them. By 2 weeks his complaints grew and he demanded to be released but with a lot of protests and almost near outbreak of hysteria from herself truly he agreed for one more week.

Kensi herself found it increasingly difficult to hold things for very long, her arms were still tired and sore from being hung by them for so long but her knife wound cleaned up nicely. Kensi's wrist were still wrapped, both Deeks and the doctor said she had mangled them pretty bad but Kensi's worst struggle yet was leaving Deeks. Every time she left the room either for food or a short break she felt a rising anxiety in her chest her heart constricted and she found herself running back to his room to find her sleeping partner breathing and snoring away. Before she knew it she would find herself sitting here in her new home the plastic chair by his bed side within seconds. Every time she left she felt like she was back in the warehouse whenever he wasn't in her sights he got hurt.

Even in her dreams she was always too late to save him and his beautiful struggle for breath never really happened. It took her a while to be ok with leaving him alone and even longer after he discovered this fear for Deeks to let it go but after his hospital release she couldn't help but stay with him at his apartment. Whenever he went to bed she would sit by his bed side or wait in the living room reassured by his snores. It was after day 3 when he realized she never left and only brought a change of clothes in the car that he started trying to make her a bed on the couch. But every time he bent over his back pulled and one of the wounds would open and freely bleed.

Simple tasks also became increasingly difficult for Deeks as well, putting on jeans were out of the question so he stuck with sweat pants. One morning she had found him in his boxers sitting on his bed facing away from her she could see his shoulder shaking his chest was bare to her as well, she could see all the lines on his back but only a few had opened up and bleed slowly. From then on she always helped him in the morning to dress but sometimes he would just stay in the same sweats for days since showering had left his options for the time being as well.

One incident still left her reeling was when they were in the kitchen on a late Tuesday both finally laughing it had felt like a million years since their last real laugh when everything went wrong. He insisted on helping her in the kitchen not wanting it to burn down and she had laughed and let him stay. Not long after that he made a move to put something on the table only to knock a cup off the counter without thought Deeks bent down trying to catch it when his world exploded in pain and he collapsed on the ground in a heap writhing and twitching making little sound. Kensi had called out to him and was by his side in seconds she watched horrified as his shirt started turning a shocking red. The back of his shirt, it was like watching someone paint her partner or more like start dumping a red bucket of paint on him slowly. Each wound had reopened, cleaning it almost caused Kensi to puke and cry out in frustration. But Deeks didn't say a single word while she cleaned his wound's his shoulder's were tight and taunt, dripping sweat and his little intake of breath every once in awhile was the only indicator to his pain that he tried so hard hiding.

That had happen 3 weeks ago today, now her partner was about to return and all she could do was worry about was he wasn't ready yet. She had only returned 3 weeks ago herself but her main absence was because of Deeks. She didn't want to leave him alone so long by himself but Hetty said she looked way too ill to stay at work so every time Kensi left she went to Deeks who was never surprised to see her anymore. Their routine now involved and revolved around the other neither wanted to think about when Deeks was fully recovered both just enjoying the time they have now wit their partner.

"Why are you so worried Kens?" Sam's voice interrupted her thoughts of the past. Glancing his way she could see he was concerned for both her sanity and for Deeks well being and it made her smile a bit. Both the guys had been acting more gentle around her not saying certain things that would upset her or reeling in their happiness when she came into work. Even though each time they tried to get her to laugh with them she could only muster up a small smile then she went back to worrying about what Deeks was doing at home by himself. Every once in a while Kensi would catch them staring at her wrists that were finally uncovered but were scarred horribly. Each glance left them looks of anger and sadness on their face as if they were responsible. Kensi now always tired to be in long sleeves trying to cover them up trying to cover up the past.

"Your worried his not ready to be back even for desk work?" Callen asked and she knew he wasn't being mean or stating anything mean, he wasn't even underestimating Deeks like they use to. He was generally worried if his friend wasn't ready for work than Callen didn't want him back yet. He had been through a lot recently and if Deeks needed more time Callen would have happily let him have it. Callen was honestly surprised he was coming back so soon but knowing Deeks he was probably going stir crazy sitting around his place, of course he would know.

Kensi shook her head as she glanced around the office. "No I think he's fine."It was a partial lie and they knew it she didn't question he couldn't do it she just didn't want him to over-do it. He had been doing great, healing really well but sitting at a desk doing paper work pulls your back and Deeks still couldn't completely lay on his back and sitting in that chair for hours wouldn't be good for him. No she didn't questing that he wasn't fine she question if he was rushing it and going to hurt himself when all she wanted him to do was stay still and heal.

Sam voiced his concerns as he stared at the worried partner. "Deeks will be fine if he needs to he can go home we'll watch him but damn do I hate to admit the more time he's out the more I realize we need him and his annoying jokes. It's not the same without them or him."

"Do my ears deceive me?" They all turned to the stairs and saw the shaggy blonde cop, to thin for their liking and they could see dark deep circles under his eyes but his smile and eyes sparkled with mischief and happiness as he walked over to his team. "Did Sam Hanna the burly marine actually say he needs me?" He smiled down at the marine as Sam looked uncomfortable and looked anywhere but at Deeks.

"No I don't think I did. Did I G?" Sam looked up hopefully at his partner as Callen laughed but Deeks cut in before he could answer.

"No no my back has been damaged my side, my feet, and my chest but nothing damaged my hearing." He said with a knowing smile at the annoyed agent.

"No but you did take blows to the head must be hallucinating again." Sam smirked up at Deeks as he scoffed and moved to his desk dropping everything off. He rubbed his chest as a pain reached him and Deeks quickly tried covering it up with more talking.

"Callen did I hallucinate everything that was just said by the ever so brute of our agent?" Callen laughed and looked at his partner whose eyes begged him to say no but then he looked at Deeks and for once decided to let the cop have it.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I heard him say something like that, something closer to a declaration of concern even." Callen smiled at his defeated partner.

Kensi laughed and nodded instantly going along. "Ya I definitely felt some emotions coming for Mr. Hanna over there some pretty strong ones." Deeks laughed as Sam blushed and got up grumbling at his team.

"THANK YOU" Deeks shouted in victory as he sat on the corner of his desk.

Callen laughed and shook hands with Deeks. "Its good to have you back man the quiet was nice but I prefer a more lively group of people."

Sam smiled and made his way over to the shaggy cop and shook his hand as well and looked Deeks deep in the eye beofre saying "I did not say I need you."

Deeks laughed and stared at Sam patting him on the back reassuringly. "This stage is called Denial its okay buddy.."

"Shut up" Sam snapped and walked away as the team laughed at his expense no one noting the smile also on Sam's face as he finally breathed, they would be alright after all.

"Now that your all settled" Hettys voice rang out from behind the team making only Deeks and Kensi flinch. "I have some news."

Deeks quickly cut in. "Good news or bad news? I generally prefer good news if you don't mind."

"Very well then the good news is Your paper work has missed you dearly Mr. Deeks" Hetty smiled brightly.

Deeks looked back at his desk and nearly collapsed his desk was under what look like two feet of folders. "Awe man!"

Hetty continued. "Bad news we found our inside man. Mr. Kevin Heart was found on the beach today he had washed up and some surfers found him. He had been shot in the head and dumped, he was also found not to far away from his wife's body that was still in the water. We found video of their home that after he had sold out Detective Deeks and Agent Blye he fled back to his home to salvage what he could of his life but was unfortunately was followed by some of Victor's men." The room grow silent most glances went to Deeks and Kensi but she only had eyes for Deeks.

He sat at the corner of his desk staring down at the ground shoulders tense his fist clenched at the side of his desk. "Do we know who killed them?" all eyes found Hetty again as she nodded.

"The two goons who held you both previously." Kensi and Deeks both stiffened at the mention of they're long time companions both glancing at each other almost assessing if they were ok, neither could truly lie they both didn't want this for the man and his wife. "Back to work, there's a lot of paperwork for some of you." Hetty walked away and the tense room finally became alive once Deeks shuffled off his desk and plopped down. Deeks put his arms on his desk and flinched as his back stretched he quickly tried covering it up as a cough, Kensi saw but decided against saying anything she didn't want to draw attention when she knew neither Callen or Sam had seen anything.

"Sooo" Deeks looked around smiling at his team Kensi could tell the subject bothered him still so he was doing what he did best distracting with talk. "How much do you guys love me?"

"No" three voices rang out all knowing what he wanted.

"Please! It will take me like 10 years to get all this paper work done by myself." Deeks tried looking as pathetic as he felt which wasn't hard he felt pretty bad he was just to bored sitting at home. Deeks missed his team and just like an unknowing Sam Hanna he wouldn't admit it either but he needed this team. He missed the guys teasing and their constant support he was going crazy not seeing Kensi for a couple of hours when she went to work. Again pathetic but he couldn't help it they had become so close these last couple months that he had no doubts about his partner. Kensi looked down at her partner and could see that underneath that fake look was the real look of sadness and exhaustion she knew he wasn't ready to be back but Deeks would never listen to her. Sighing she reached forward and grabbed a stack of folders and headed back to her desk. Deeks looked up like a puppy who had just been offered the biggest bone in the world and he smiled at her. "Thanks Fern"

"Only this one time Shaggy." She started opening the folders trying to hide her grin.

"See Deeks if I liked you" Sam started collecting his things signaling to his partner. "Or needed you I would help you out but as is" Sam grabbed his bag and made his way to the gym with Callen at his heels. "I'll see you in ten years when your all caught up."

"5 now that my Fernies got my back unlike you two!" Neither answered but you could hear their laughter down the hall. "Seriously though Kensi" she glanced up at him a small smile gracing her lips. Her partner despite his dark circles looked incredible again. Kensi could picture as if it was like yesterday when he was black and blue all over his eyes out of focus from the concussions he had received his eyes a mix of sadness and acceptance now shined with new life and new hope. Kensi vowed right then and there she would keep that light in his eye and would kill anyone who tried to take it away from him again. She would not see that look of acceptance and fear there ever again. Deeks may be her knight in shining armor but she was his as well in a twisted way.

"Ya Deeks" he looked back at his desk as he spoke his voice dropping a bit.

"Thank you."

"Its only paper work Deeks" she tried brushing of his thank you even though she knew that wasn't all he was thanking her for but Deeks wouldn't have it.

"No thank you for coming back for me. For talking to me and keeping me sane there I don't know what I would have done without you there to back me."_ You would have died_ she thought sadly he would have been beaten and would have been killed in a day's time had she not been there and that thought scared Kensi more than anything.

"That's what partners do." Deeks smiled nodding and went to start his paper work while Kensi just watched him.

She pictured a world without Deeks, his desk empty and bare, his apartment no longer full of surf boards or Monty, no more complaints on stake out, no smell of the ocean when he gets in her car. She would be able eat her junk food in peace, and worse of all the laughs in her life, the smiles that had finally graced her face would die away. Back into the person who was so serious and unwanted she would become an even worse copy of her old self. Without him she could almost picture it now back in the warehouse how he faded from her how lifeless his eyes were staring at her how cold he was how…"Kensi!"

She blinked a couple of times and realized there were two beautiful blue eyes staring at her in concern and then all those images disappeared. No more Deeks lifeless and cold, broken and beaten no this was Deeks alive and well and once again looking at her like she mattered.

"You ok? You were staring at me for like 10 minutes not that I can blame you or anything but then when I tried getting your attention you didn't respond." He finished with a troubling smile at the end and she knew he was worried about her, he was always worried about her and she would always be worried about him.

"No I'm good thanks." He looked at her skeptically but let it go.

"Want to go somewhere?" He wiggle his eyebrows smiling at her.

"Deeks we have paper work and you have even triple that." she already knew protesting would be futile.

"I know but whats one more day right?! Come on lets go!" Deeks grabbed her stuff then his as well she made a swipe for them.

"Deeks give those back! Hey we're working"

"Up and at it Fern the days a wasting and your just getting wrinkly"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>They ended up at the beach the smell of ocean, the beautiful sunset and her partner all in the same place, it was a good day to ditch work. "Worth it right?!" he was looking at her as she smiled so did he. They stared at each other for a long time before she answered him.<p>

"Ya worth it." Kensi wasn't talking about ditching work but yes that was worth it, no it was worth it to try this partnership out. It was worth her effort to make sure this stayed working and it was worth it that they were alive here together. "What do you want to do now?" She asked him quietly as the water rushed up on her feet bringing more than one chill she felt.

"Well" as he stepped closer a wicked smile dashing his lips. "We could have some fun." Kensi turned and faced him they was inches apart.

"What kind of fun?" she asked scared and skeptical of his answer. Deeks bent close to her and for a moment she stopped breathing till he bent all the way down and tossed water at her in his cupped hands. The water hit her pants and shirt instantly drenching her. Kensi gasped from the cold impact from it and glared at him as Deeks laughed and started taking off. "Oh no you don't!" She ran after him kicking up water and splashing him as he scrambled to get away from her.

"I'm injured Fern you wouldn't go after an injured man would you!?" To answer his question she tossed water in his face. Laughing they both ran towards shore and back to the car getting the always handy towels out of the back of her car. She always cared them ever since they became partners, actually he just started putting them in her car encase of an emergency random surf.

"Where to next partner?" She looked at Deeks waiting for an answer.

"Ice cream and a better future." Pausing he looked at his partner smiling broadly. "Now let's go before you start eating the interior of your car cause I didn't feed you on time." She glared and smiled at him before smacking him on the back of the head. They were going to be ok after all.

**THE END!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK I WANTED TO END ON A HAPPY NOTE BUT I WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT THE STRUGGLE WAS STILL THERE TO RECOVER. IT WAS NEVER INTENTIONALLY A DENSI TYPE OF STORY IT SEEMS TO HAVE COME OUT THAT WAY SO ALL I'LL SAY IS YOU TAKE IT THE WAY YOU WANT TO SEE IT.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER WOULD BE WONDERFUL AS WELL THANK YOU!**


End file.
